


Under Observation

by yourebrilliant



Series: Pyjama Verse [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant





	Under Observation

‘What _are_ you doing?’ John asks, startled at the sight of Sherlock setting up a number of instruments and heavy-looking objects on his bedside table.

‘An experiment,’ Sherlock says, setting down the last item and whipping out a notebook as he settles himself in John’s desk chair.

‘What’s the experiment “How to Lose A Flatmate in Ten Days”?’ John retrieves his pyjamas from under the pillow of his neatly-made bed.

‘Is that a reference to popular culture?’ Sherlock calls, as John disappears into the bathroom to change.

‘No, not at all,’ John retorts sarcastically. ‘So,’ he says, reappearing, pyjama-clad, in the doorway, ‘what’s the experiment?’

‘I need to determine the highest decibel level that can be generated without disturbing REM sleep,’ Sherlock comments distractedly, flipping open the notepad and wriggling around in his chair.

‘So you’re going to sit in my room all night and watch me sleep, well that’s not creepy at all.’

‘I’m not going to _watch you sleep_ ,’ Sherlock retorts irritably, ‘I’m going to generate different levels of sound and record my observations of your reactions.’

‘Why is this necessary, again?’ John asks, climbing into bed, nonetheless.

‘ _Why_?’ Sherlock asks, looking genuinely shocked.

‘Yes,’ John says, propping his pillows behind him and sitting up in bed. ‘When will it ever be useful to know how much noise I can sleep through?’

Sherlock seems actually stunned for a moment. ‘Amazing,’ he says, eventually. ‘You genuinely can’t see it, no don’t answer, of course you can’t. Look, imagine a murder happens in a flat, flatmate’s right next door, but when questioned, he claims he slept through it all.’

‘If you know the level of noise the killer made, you can tell whether he’s lying,’ John concludes quietly. ‘Okay.’

‘What?’ Sherlock asks, one eyebrow raised.

‘Okay. Carry on with your experiment.’

‘Really?’ Sherlock says, almost bouncing in his seat with excitement.

‘Yep, on you go. I don’t have to do anything, do I?’

‘Nope,’ Sherlock says, bounding up and fiddling with a sound level meter. ‘Just...go to sleep,’ he says, waving one hand at John.

‘Right,’ John says, laying the pillows down and settling under the covers, lying to face the bedroom door. ‘I’ll do that then.’ He lies still, eyes closed and lets his breathing slow into a gentle, calm, rhythm.

‘Have you done it?’ Sherlock asks suddenly.

‘No,’ John comments, without opening his eyes.

‘Would you like me to sing to you?’

‘God, no. Look, it takes the human body thirty minutes to reach REM sleep, which undoubtedly you know, and hovering over me isn’t going to change that.’

Sherlock doesn’t respond, but John can hear the gentle swish of his pyjama trousers brushing against each other as he swings one leg agitatedly. The sound is oddly soothing, and John drifts off to the sound of the soft _swish-swish-swish_.

In fact, it takes John thirty four minutes and twenty seven seconds to achieve REM sleep, Sherlock tracks it with a stop watch. He then performs several tests; playing the violin, clattering coffee mugs, thumping the wall, and makes copious notes. Finally, when he’s sure nothing will rouse John, Sherlock sets down his notepad and slides under the covers.


End file.
